This invention relates to flood control apparatus for either a hot drink or a cold drink vendor (i.e., a control for preventing flooding in the event of a failure of the water system of the vendor).
The invention is in the same general class as the flood control shown in the co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,225, and may be regarded as involving improvements thereover.